


Little Favors Between Friends

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-05
Updated: 2001-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's those little things that make friends worth having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Favors Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

Duo cussed a little, just to make himself feel better. It was bound to have happened sooner or later, he decided. It just figured that it would have to happen to him.

He walked back inside the safehouse to where the other four were still eating breakfast and cleared his throat.

"What is it, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"You were supposed to leave on your mission five minutes ago," Heero reminded him, not looking up from the crossword puzzle in the morning paper.

"Uh, yeah, I know. Um... could one of you guys give me a jump? Deathscythe's battery is kinda dead." Duo sweatdropped. "I think I must have left the cockpit ajar or something."

"This is what you get for being careless," Wufei scolded.

"I'll get my cables out of Heavyarms," Trowa sighed.

"Hey, great. I owe you one, Trowa."

"Don't mention it."


End file.
